rockfandomcom_gl-20200214-history
John Bonham
| instrumento = batería | bandas = Led Zeppelin }} John Henry "Bonzo" Bonham (31 de maio de 1948 – 25 de setembro de 1980) foi un baterista inglés e membro da banda Led Zeppelin. Durante o seu tempo con Led Zeppelin, Bonham converteuse nun dos máis respectados e influíntes bateristas da historia do rock. Hoxe en día continua sendo un referente para moitos músicos de moitos estilos diferentes. Biografía Primeiros anos Bonham naceu en Redditch, Worcestershire, Inglaterra. Comezou a aprender a tocar a batería aos cinco anos, fabricandose un instrumento con caixas e latas de café, e copiando os movementos dos seus ídolos Gene Krupa e Buddy Rich. Recibiu a súa primeira batería con 15 anos. Despois de deixar a escola pública Wiltan House traballou parao seu pai Jack Bonham na construcción, mentres tocaba a batería en distintas bandas locais. En 1964, Bonham uníuse á súa primeira banda, Terry Webb and the Spiders, coñecendo á súa futura muller Pat Phillips. El tamén tocou noutras bandas de Birmingham como The Blue Star Trio e The Senators, que editaron un sinxelo cun éxito moderado, "She's a Mod". A Bonham divertíulle a experiencia e decidiu convertirse en baterista a tempo completo. Dous anos despois uníuse a A Way of Life, pero a banda pronto parou as súas actividades. Desesperado por conseguir ingresos regularmente, uníuse a un grupo de blues chamado Crawling King Snakes onde o vocalista era un novo Robert Plant. Durante este período, Bonham conseguiu a reputación de ser un dos bateristas máis ruidosos de Inglaterra. En 1967, A Way of Life pedíulle a Bonham voltar á banda, e el aceptou, a pesares de que durante ese período se fixo moi amigo de Plant. Cando Plant decidiu formar Band Of Joy, Bonham foi a súa primeira eleción para o posto de baterista. A banda gravou unha serie de demos pero ningún álbum. En 1968 o cantante estadounidense Tim Rose estaba de xira por Gran Bretaña e invitou a Band of Joy a abrir os seus concertos. Cando Rose voltou para outra xira meses máis tarde, Bonham foi invitado formalmente polo cantante para tocar na súa banda. Aparte de Rose, os cantantes Joe Cocker e Chris Farlowe pedíronlle a Bonham tocar nas súas bandas de xira. Led Zeppelin Cando Jimmy Page quixo comezar unha nova banda despois da ruptura de The Yardbirds, a súa primeira opción de vocalista foi Terry Reid, sen embargo Reid asinara co produtor with Mickie Most para unha carreira en solitario. Reid recomendoulle a Robert Plant, que á súa vez recomendoulle a Bonham e a John Paul Jones. As opcións de Page para un baterista incluían a B.J. Wilson da banda Procol Harum, o baterista de sesión Clem Cattini e a Aynsley Dunbar. Ginger Baker presumiblemente tamén estaba na lista de Page. Sen embargo, despois de ver a Bonham tocando con Tim Rose en Hampstead, ao norte de Londres, en xullo de 1968, Page e o manager Peter Grant convencéronse inmediatamente de que era a persoa axeitada para o novo proxecto. Durante a primeira xira de Led Zeppelin polos Estados Unidos en decembro de 1968, Bonham faise amigo de Carmine Appice, baterista de Vanilla Fudge. Appice deulle a coñecer as baterías Ludwig, as cales pasaría a usar o resto da súa carreira. Morte O 24 de setembro de 1980, John foi recollido polo asistente de Led Zeppelin Rex King para asistir aos ensaios nos Bray Studios, para preparar a seguinte xira polos Estados Unidos, a primeira dende 1977. Durante a viaxe Bonham pedíulle a King parar para almorzar algo. Durante o almorzo bebéuse catro vodkas cun pouco de xamón, e seguíu bebendo cando chegou ao ensaio. A banda fixo un descanso e retirouse á casa de Page, The Old Mill House en Clewer, Windsor. Despois da medianoite, Bonham quedou durmido e deixárono na cama de lado. Benji LeFevre (que reemprazara a Richard Cole coma manager de Led Zeppelin) e John Paul Jones atopárono morto a seguinte tarde. Bonham tiña 32 anos. Bonham, John Bonham, John Bonham, John